Fans of the Family
by Diva-esque
Summary: Charm is all in the family.


**Fans of the Family**

_by aishuu_

* * *

Haruhi had been a member of the Host Club long enough to understand that the entire group was heavily swayed by Tamaki's whims. She didn't give it much thought, but it would have taken an idiot not to understand that Tamaki in a Mood was a Bad Thing.

That day, when she showed up in the music room, she was surprised to see the area draped in dark colors. There were no chairs, and all of the cups had been put away.

"What's happening?" she asked curiously.

"We're not entertaining today," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. He pointed at Tamaki, who was sitting on the windowsill, staring out pensively.

"Not entertaining?" Haruhi echoed. She glanced over at their club president, wondering if something was wrong.

Or if he was cooking up another scheme. Maybe she should be worried, she thought idly. It wasn't her nature to get upset over the little things, but Tamaki was capable of excessiveness. Even her placid personality could be shaken into irritation by his overblown ego and grandiose ideas.

The Hitaiichin brothers came up and draped their arms across her shoulders, one of each side of her. "He's sulking," Kaoru said.

"His cousin is coming for a visit," Hikaru chimed.

Both of them waved their hands dismissively before speaking in unison. "He's jealous."

"I am _not,_" Tamaki replied. "I am merely concerned for our guests, since my cousin doesn't always take the effect he has on ladies into account. It's natural for them to love him, since he has the family looks, but it's safer for them to avoid having their hearts broken, since only I can love them so purely! My cousin will crush their feelings when he callously leaves, since they'll be unable to look upon his visage again. Better they love only me, who can return the maidens' love threefold!" He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing deeply.

"He means his cousin is better at being naturally charming than he is," Kyoya translated. He scribbled something down on a clipboard. "Shutting the club down today means we'll have to put in extra hours Saturday."

"He is not better than I am," Tamaki practically growled, before rising to his feet to begin one of his dramatic monologues. Haruhi only listened with half an ear, concerned about how her debt would be effected. If they weren't operating today, they wouldn't get paid.

"I guess there's no club. Excuse me, then," she murmured, shrugging off the twins' arms as she stepped away. "I have homework."

Her process to the door was abruptly shut off as Tamaki grabbed her shoulders. "Haruhi, you would neglect the opportunity to spend time with your dearest friends? Don't you want to spend every moment possible with your beloved father, who will do his best to ensure that you can properly bloom?"

Morinozuka spoke up, interrupting the rant with one question. "Do you really want her to meet your cousin?"

Tamaki stopped cold, his eyes widening in horror. "Yes, yes! You should go!" he told Haruhi. "Better you avoid my cousin, since even he may fall to your beauty. He would tempt you to attend CLAMP School, stealing the jewel of our Host Club!"

"CLAMP School?" Haruhi said, tilting her head. It was the one school in the entire nation that was more prestigious than Ouran Academy. She hadn't had the courage to apply for it, since it was an escalator school that most students entered in preschool. She felt her curiosity stir.

"Tamaki's mother is an Imonoyama," Kyoya volunteered. "He went there through junior high, but then decided to transfer to Ouran."

"It's because we don't work anywhere near as hard as he did at CLAMP. He can be lazy here!" Honey added, smiling so cutely that it would have been impossible to take offense.

Tamaki offered a quick glare anyway, before flopping back down onto the couch. "I selected a campus which truly needed me," he said pitifully, flinging an arm over his eyes.

"You know you're always welcome to transfer back," a voice said unexpectedly from the door. "Your talents would flourish in CLAMP School."

The members of the Host Club spun around to see the intruder. None of them – except Kyoya – had heard the door open. A handsome blond stood in the doorway, a smile on his lips.

"Cousin!" Tamaki cried, rising to his feet and embracing the man as though he hadn't had any concerns about his coming. "It is good to see you!"

The man flipped a fan open, displaying a scrawled message: _family is forever._

"It's nice to see you as well, Tamaki. And your friends," he added, nodding at the club members. His eyes fell on Haruhi, and he offered a warm smile. "I was unaware that you allowed women into your club," the man said, stepping forward to stand in front of Haruhi

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gallantly. It seemed completely natural, and Haruhi was surprised to feel the warmth of a blush on her cheeks. "You know I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked. She'd never been really conscious about the differences between genders, but was aware most people thought she was a guy.

"A true gentlemen always recognizes a lady," Imonoyama Nokoru said, bowing gracefully to her. He didn't understand why that made everyone in the room laugh – except his cousin. "Did I say something wrong?"


End file.
